


He's the One That Saves Me

by EvalikesCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean-Centric, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartache, M/M, Memories, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalikesCas/pseuds/EvalikesCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean being nostalgic trying to get to sleep. Vague Destiel. Pie, and song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the One That Saves Me

He lay awake, allowing the lazy hum of the motel fridge to take him away into the tangled mess of his thoughts. He attempted to keep his eyes open for as long as humanly possible to avoid the horror movie marathon waiting for him in sleep. Stumbling over foggy photos of his mother, Mary, in the kitchen. At this point in his life he has seen plenty of goddesses, though she remains the most beautiful.

Next in the photo album of consciousness was Bobby’s place. A cold beer in hand, a Bruce Lee flick on. Bobby in that sodden old hat arguing with Sammy about one thing or another. As that facade faded from him, he stumbled to find another to keep his demons at bay. It was difficult. Not many things stick out as bright and cheerful in his autobiography. Of course, there’s the Impala. Baby cutting through the country like one of those fancy knifes in an infomercial. Up next, a good burger and a good view. The feeling of finishing a case.

Dean’s body seemed to be responding well to his thoughts, as he felt his muscles lessen the strain on his heart. Inhaling the smell of cheap laundry detergent he turned to his side, facing away from his brother, looking for that last memory he knew would push him just further enough over the edge into restful sleep. Dad giving off the faint feeling of pride, the hot nurse from the case in Utah smiling at him, Sam’s first steps, Cas. Cas.. Castiel. How had he not depleted this memory bank already? After all, Cas was his best friend. His, only friend. As Sam has dubiously stated, all his others are dead.

So, Dean thought about his friend. About the first night they spent together in that “den of inequity” all those years ago. About the security he felt whenever Cas was his backup. His, right hand man. Besides Sam, the only one that has really stayed.. Along with the clipart slide show across his inner eye, a song began to play. One he had heard in a dinner that day. One he had not known held any significance to him at all, up until that moment.

The scene is set, a two star dinner, Cas leaning forward, blue eyes concentrated on Dean as if any moment Dean would flee, or break, or burn, or turn into gold.

“Lookin back at everything and all the things that change”..

Dean bit into the mediocre pecan pie, Cas glared, music played.

"I can count on memories cuz they don’t fade away.."

The sun set lazily outside, various groups of strangers babbled about there uneventful existence. Music played.

"I’m not always there I know but he don’t mind at all"

Sam had been in the restroom for a good five minutes by now. He always says salads have allot of fiber.

"With an angel on my left side and the devil on my right.."

Dean looked up from his half empty plate to make eye contact. Eye contact that felt like an anvil on his heart. Cas didn't pull away, shameless, or ignorant to the lack of normality in these intimate acts.

"he’s the one who saves me from them dark unholy nights"

Never harsh, never disappointed, blue, nothing but blue.

"Of all the ones who've left me it’s a wonder he’s not gone.."

The last line was enough for Dean’s pride to win him over. Gulping down whatever the fuck that was and looking away. 

Back to reality, his muscled were tense again. In a fashion unlike fear, and completely unfamiliar. His plan for peace had backfired, and he now felt as if sleep had gotten away from him for good. He sighed. A stranger would be able to tell you that the feeling Dean was experiencing in his chest, induced by the dinner song, goes formally by the name of heartache. So tossing angrily back onto his stomach he listed the things that would make this night more bearable. A couple of shots of whiskey, a drive in Baby, a raunchy comedy, company. Company.

Knowing Cas, much like himself, never slept, he sent out his angelic dog whistle of a prayer, and in a split second there he was. Clad in his permanent armor, concern shadowing his face. Air thickened, muscles further tightened. Then the eye contact. The blue. The song playing again, somewhere in his head. 

"With an angel on my left side and the devil on my right  
He’s the one who saves me from them dark unholy nights”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from "Memphis soul song" One of my favorites. Thought it was suiting to some kind of Destiel scenario. Thank you for reading and supporting<3


End file.
